


Stop and Stare

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Wade and Heath talk right after Wade is traded to Smackdown.Prompt fill.  Originally posted 1/19/2011.





	Stop and Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So a friend of mine sent me a couple prompt lists, and this is what transpired. I told her to send me as many as she wants, and I will write as many of them as I'm inspired to. Cross posted. Originally posted 1/19/2011.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own shit!
> 
> Prompt: Independance

"What's it like?" Heath asks as they lay curled together one night shortly after Wade's traded to Smackdown.

"What's what like?" Wade questions, not stilling the hand that's running through his lover's red hair where it rests on his chest.

"Having your own contract. Being on Smackdown." Heath explains. He quiets a bit before continuing. "Not being in Nexus. Not being...stuck."

Wade hears everything the younger isn't saying, everything he's been afraid of since he first got eliminated on NXT. He tilts his head to kiss the top of Heath's head softly. The redhead turns to meet Wade's eyes as the Englishman starts to speak again.

"I can't lie to you, love, it's pretty nice. Things are finally happening, and it feels great. People listen to me, and actually consider my ideas. I'm winning matches without cheating. I love it." Wade says, a smile gracing his features. He watches Heath blush and start to look away. "I miss you, though. And a lot of times, I think about how it's not fair that I'm here, and you and Justin are still trapped in that mess of a group. You two are so talented, and you deserve better than that. Especially you, Heath."

Heath tilts his head back up, letting out a soft sigh.

"But what if it never happens? What if they just sweep us under the rug?" Heath wonders aloud worriedly.

"Look at me. It will happen, do you understand? It will happen if I have to go in there and demand it myself." the Englishman says sternly, Heath's chin between his fingers. He leans down and kisses Heath slowly, softly. "Now I told you. I love you, and I'm going to make sure you get everything you deserve. Do you understand me, Heath Slater?"

The redhead smiles at him, blushing once again.

"If you say so, Wade." he mumbles, almost nuzzling the older's chest. "I trust you."

"Good." Wade replies, kissing Heath's forehead this time. "Because I will do everything within my power to make sure you're happy. Always."

Heath just smiles and nods, curling into the older and pulling the covers over them both. He leans up to kiss Wade softly a few times before turning around to snuggle up with his lover. Right as they're about to drift off, Heath speaks up again.

"Oh and Wade? I love you, too."

Wade drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face, and his boy in his arms.


End file.
